(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incontinence device particularly adapted for the use of female patients.
(2) Technical Considerations and Prior Art
The problem of incontinence in women has long been difficult to solve. In hospitals the use of a self-retaining catheter inserted into the urethra is normal practice, and while this successfully controls involuntary flow, it brings with it the problem of infection. In addition, professional help is normally required in replacing the catheter, which makes it inconvenient for use when the patient is not in the hospital. The use of known incontinence clothing has little more than an external cosmetic effect, and since urine flow is not prevented, the patient remains continually wet and uncomfortable.
Incontinence in females may be a transient condition or a long-term condition or an involuntary condition.